This invention relates generally to handicraft kits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kit for making a picture frame from puzzle pieces, and a related method of assembling the picture frame.
It is customary to place portraits, photographs, paintings and the like within frames to display around ones home or business. Often the nature of the art work to be displayed determines the nature of the frame selected. In this regard, formal portraits and expensive pieces of art may justify professionally crafted frames that tend to be quite expensive. In the home one will often find pre-manufactured frames into which a photograph or the like may be placed, which are much less expensive than the professionally crafted frames associated with portraits and expensive art work.
There is often a desire to add a personal touch to items around the home or the office, and in this vein some have taken to decorating manufactured frames with their own art work. The appeal of a personalized picture frame is particularly evident when meaningfully personal picture is to be displayed within the home.
The handicraft industry within the United States is large and continues to grow in response to a demand by consumers for products that will allow them to personalize products. With regard to picture frames, however, handicrafters have been limited to pre-manufactured frames of various shapes which may be painted or otherwise decorated to meet individual tastes and preferences. Prior to the present invention, there has not been a picture frame kit that combined the elements of a puzzle assembly with a picture frame, which can be decorated by the end user to meet his or her particular preferences.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel handicraft kit in the nature of a puzzle frame kit wherein puzzle pieces are provided that may be assembled together to form a picture frame. Additionally, there is a need for such a product that may be decorated by the consumer to meet individual needs and preferences. Moreover, a novel method of assembling such a puzzle picture frame kit is needed which advantageously performs the utilitarian function of serving as a picture frame when assembled, yet is easy to assemble by the consumer. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.